Passenger and commercial vehicles, including hybrid vehicles, use various clutches to transfer torque between two or more vehicle components. In some hybrid vehicles, clutches may be used to transfer torque generated by an engine and/or one or more motors to wheels of the vehicle so that the generated torque may propel the vehicle. Multiple clutches may be used to allow the hybrid vehicle to operate in various operating modes (e.g., engine only, motor only, etc.).